hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020-21 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Seasonal Summary The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season began early on May 24th, 2020 and ended December 29th, 2020. The season was very active due to a strong presence of La Niña and lower wind shear than usual. The season had a lot of early forming storms, with activity slowing down mid-October due to a weakening La Niña being replaced by a weak El Niño, wind shear levels returning to normal and cooling sea temperatures. The names Isaias and Nana got retired the year after by the World Meterological Organization. They will be replaced by Iglesias and Norton for the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Tropical Storm Arthur '''started out as an area of disorganized thunderstorms and brief convection. After it moved from the African continent, the NHC abbreviated it Invest 01-L, and gave a 30% chance of developing in the next 60 hours (5 days). Invest 01-L was not expected to develop much due to Saharan dust and high wind shear, but as it crossed into the Lesser Antilles and entered the Caribbean Sea at 03:00 AM EST (07:00 GMT) on May 23, and by that time, wind shear and the Saharan dust cleared up and 30 mph (50 km/h) winds were reported by a NOAA naval vessel in the area on May 24. The NHC upgraded it to TD One, and the path was expected to stay in the Caribbean Sea. As a brief burst of convection and the clouds beginning to organize, TD One was upgraded to TS Arthur on May 25. TS Arthur would slowly strengthen to it's peak intensity of 50 mph (85 km/h) and 1001 mbar (hPa). Arthur would slowly weaken as it moves towards Yucatan, and it would make landfall as a remnant there. Tropical Depression Two '''Tropical Depression Two was a tropical depression that formed out of an African wave. A satellite spotted an organizing system of thunderstorm clusters, which were producing thunderstorms and showery conditions. They named it Invest 02-L and forecasted it to head on a westerly track. Invest 02-L then strengthened into Tropical Depression Two. TD 2 was expected to keep going on it's westerly track and strengthen into what would've been TS Bertha, but TD 2 surprisingly turned northwest. It peaked at 35 mph (55 km/h) before weakening due to increasing amounts of Saharan dust & lower sea temperatures. TD 2 turned post-tropical and it's remnants would later impact Iberia and bring and eerie red-orange sun to Iberia, plus heavy rains. Hurricane Bertha Hurricane Bertha could be traced back from a trough that formed in the Sargasso Sea, that interacted with an African cloud wave and formed an organized set of thunderstorms and a rapidly organizing convection. The invest turned south-west and headed towards Turks and Caicos while slowly strengthening. Tropical Depression Three formed and quickly strengthened into TS Bertha. TS Warnings were issued for North Caicos, the southern Bahamas (up to Crooked Island) TS Watches were issued for the rest of Turks & Caicos, and up to Eleuthera. 2 people were killed in the Bahamas + Turks & Caicos and 4 people were wounded. 70 mph gusts were recorded on North Caicos and the damage in the Bahamas was $11.3 million USD (2020). Bertha later strengthened into a hurricane while it was moving away from the Bahamas, and headed north for North Carolina. Meanwhile, Outer Bank residents were preparing for the hurricane, by sealing windows and sandbagging the town. On June 7, Bertha hit North Carolina. Storm surge of up to 8 ft was recorded in a part of the Outer banks and flooded most of the Outer Banks. 12 people died, and 21 were injured after the hurricane made landfall at peak intensity. $96.8 million USD (2020) of item values were damaged. Bertha then made an easterly turn, before going post-tropical on June 9. Residents of Cape Cod, hearing about the destruction in North Carolina, begin preperations for the storm. Evacuations are held for the outer parts of Cape Cod, and people begin sealing up homes, sandbagging, etc... June 9th, 20:00 EST (00:00 BST). Bertha makes landfall in Cape Cod. 1 person dies, and 4 people were wounded. $23.9 million USD (2020) were damaged in Cape Cod. Bertha then brings heavy rainfall and strong winds to Maine, 2 people were injured and $1 million USD (2020) in damaged property. Bertha then would turn into a remnant over Quebec on June 12, and causes heavy rains in Canada and some snow over Northern Quebec. In total, $133 million USD (2020) was property damaged, 15 people died, 31 wounded and Bertha peaked up in 1-min sustained winds of 90 mph (150 km/h). Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons